


Begin Again - Dadvid

by Zainieboo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainieboo/pseuds/Zainieboo
Summary: In the month following the end of summer, it’s the final straw for Max’s parents. Unwilling to “deal” with their son anymore, Max was supposed to be sent to a far away place. Supposed to be. Before anyone could catch him, he ran as far as his little legs could carry him. He ran to the only person he could think of that wouldn’t completely neglect him. David.(Camp Camp belongs to Rooster Teeth, and other copyrighted things mentioned belong to their respective owners.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! Dadvid is the best.

September. A time where nature begins to take its annual rest. The air is crisp, and fallen leaves crunch wherever you step. David sat alone on his couch, wrapped up in a blanket and a good book. He preferred a book over any electronic entertainment. He felt that only a book could take you to such wondrous fantasy lands, and let you experience the feelings a simple movie could not portray. 

He had a simple, one story house. It was a log cabin, no less; cheesy photos and nature themed knick-knacks littered the whole place. You couldn’t look anywhere without seeing something with a flannel pattern. A cozy, familiar feeling filled the atmosphere, like the kind you have when you visit your grandparents. Even though David was single without any children, it was a complete home. 

David sipped at his hot chocolate, only to be interrupted by a pounding at the door. He quickly set down the mug and book, and struggled to get out of his blanket’s grip. Again came the knock, a bit quicker and heavier. “I’m coming!” He took off the blanket, and rushed to the door, opening it. “Hello-?”

There stood in his small glory, was none other than Max himself. He looked up at David, angry and exhausted. His shoes and the bottom of his pants were covered in dirt. He was clutching a small, worn teddy bear to his chest. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he didn’t say a word.

“Max!” David exclaimed, “Max? Wh-what are you doing here? Your house is so far from-”

Max swallowed, “They threw me away, David.”

“......What?” David was dumbfounded.

“My parents, David! They don’t fucking want me! They threw me away, like some animal you can return to a pound. They were going to send me to some goddamn orphanage. I’d be multiple states away. I can’t go.”

“Are you….serious...?”

“Fuck yeah, I am!” Max snarled, “Why else would I be here, dumbass?”

David stared down at the young boy, with a gentle expression. He beckons Max with a wave of his hand. “Please come inside, it’s late. Have you eaten? That trip must have taken hours…”

“No. I’m not hungry,” Max stated, following the man inside. He took off his shoes, looking around at the main room, “It’s like the forest puked in here.” He takes a seat upon a stool, next to the kitchen counter. Mr. Honeynuts sat on a stool beside him.

David's head was already in the fridge. “Actually, I need to go shopping,” he took out some milk and butter,”How does mac and cheese sound?” 

The boy huffed, “Sure, whatever.” 

David placed the milk and butter on the counter. Then, he grabbed a box off the top shelf, which wasn't a problem due to his height. He also placed it on the counter. Meanwhile, Max had already found the TV remote, and was browsing lazily, with his head rested on one hand. “So, Max…” David said, now setting a pot of water on the stove, “Do you know the name of the orphanage, by chance?”

“Newspring or something.” 

“Ah, thank you,” David said, as he tapped something down on his phone. He poured the macaroni into the boiling pot.

Max suddenly groaned loudly, and flopped back on the counter. “There’s nothing on, your cable sucks ass,” he grumbled. 

“It is nearly 10 o’clock, but I do have a movie case! It's over there,” David pointed to a corner of the room, near the TV. 

Max slid off his stool, and plodded over to the case. David continued cooking while he browsed. The boy took out a movie,”Why of all people do you have South Park DVDs?” he questioned. 

“Oh! Those are Gwen's! She forgot to take them home after our last movie night,” David cooed, cheerfully. 

“Movie night??” 

“Every Friday! Gwen's been working long hours between her two jobs, and gets home so late. So we spend Fridays nights together, to catch up!” David placed the bowl of mac and cheese in front of Max's seat.

Max rolled his eyes, “You two couldn't get any lamer, could you?” He put South Park back, and pulled out a different movie. “This one's fine.” 

David took the movie from Max's small hands. “Ponyo?” he asked, “I thought you hated kids movies.” 

“I do. This one is an exception.”

The auburn-haired man shrugged. He put the DVD in while Max ate a scoop of his meal. It was good. He grunted out his version of a compliment, “It's less shitty than the sandwiches I make.” 

David rubbed Max’s head and smiled. Max nearly swatted his hand away, but he decided against it. He'd rather be eating. So, he glared up at David instead. 

The pair watched a good chunk of Ponyo together, and David was cleaning up. As he scrubbed Max's plate, he looked over at him. “So, Max… why did you come here instead of another family member’s house?” he asked.

Max didn't turn away from the TV, “You were the closest, and they don't care about me either.”

“That can't be true!” 

“And yet it is. They never noticed my parents’ actions, so why should they start now? They're too “busy” with their own lives to even begin to care.” His tone sounded more hurt than intended. 

“But you know I care about you, right?” 

“You don't ignore me.”

“I do care about you, Max, I really do. I'm glad you came to me instead of being out alone in the cold.” 

Max scoffed. 

David had finished the dishes, now he held the remote, “We'll watch the rest of your movie, and then you're going to bed, alright? You've had a long day, and a good night's sleep should help fix that.”

“Fine, David.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock was annoying Max. It was only a little bit later then when David had sent him to bed. Max was in the guest bedroom, and this room was also covered in ridiculous decorations. A little wooden deer watched over him on the nightstand.

Max turned over to look at the clock, 11:06. He felt restless, ignoring the fact that his body was screaming for some sleep. He noticed his empty water glass on the stand. David had insisted for him to take it on the way to bed. He should probably fill it again.

He didn't have anything else to do. So the boy sat up, begrudgingly, and hopped of the bed, grabbing the glass.

On his way to the kitchen, Max heard David's voice. He stopped in his tracks to listen. David's bedroom door was cracked open, with a few rays of artificial light shining through. He was on the phone. 

David's tone was hushed, “Hello? Is this the Newspring orphanage? I'm terribly sorry for such a late call…” A woman's voice responded, too muffled to understand. “Thank goodness. My name is David Pinesworth, and I have Maxwell Trison under my care.” 

Max creeped down the hallway, pressing himself against the wall. The soft voice of the woman’s voice was a bit louder and more quick in her response. David's words must have set her on edge.

“Oh, no, no, no, ma’am! I'm not holding him hostage, nor will I hurt him. You see… After hearing that he was going to be taken to your orphanage, he ran away to my home. I've been his camp counselor for the past few summers.” 

Very slowly, Max peeked through the door. David was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door. He twirled a pen in his left hand. David continues, “I would take him back tomorrow but… I've decided I'd like to adopt him.” Max choked on his spit. “I'll need his consent, of course! Since he's already in bed, I'll talk to him tomorrow. ………. Alright ma'am. Take care.” 

David hung up and stood. Max bolted silently back down the hall, and cracked his door. The man walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Max didn't know what to feel. He felt like he was going to puke, but at the same time, his chest filled with glee. He set the glass back on the bed stand, before climbing back into bed to stare at the ceiling. Softly, he murmured aloud, “David as…. my dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's much shorter! Now, I actually have to finish this, instead of just copying and pasting from Google Docs. I don't have a specific date for updates, so please be patient! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Max awoke earlier than he wanted. The sun's rays had found their way through the curtain, and the birds were insufferable. Never before had the boy thought about choke-slamming the sun. 

Max sat up and stretched. He looked at the clock, again. 8:27. Grumbling, he got out of the bed and headed for the door. That's when he remembered the night before. He only stopped for a moment, then he took the empty water glass and tucked Mr. Honeynuts under the soft covers. 

David grinned when Max entered the room, “Morning, little fighter!” 

“Hi,” greets Max, although it's more of a grunt than a greeting.

Turns out, David was already making breakfast.The sweet aroma of the pancakes filled the house. He sprinkled some chocolate chips into the frying cakes. “Hungry?” He questioned,”I pretty much only have pancakes…”

“Pancakes are fine.” Max placed the empty glass on the counter.

“Oh, good!” David smiled, sweetly, before turning back to the food.

The Indian boy clambered on top of the stool against the counter, only to stare at the surface in thought. He knew what was going to happen today. What else would he think about? Raising his head, he looked around the room. He scanned every object, his eyes finding the auburn haired man who almost never ceased to stop smiling.

David glanced over at him, “What’s wrong? You look a little under the weather.” Concern laced his voice. “You can watch T.V., cable has much better shows on than last night.”

Max blinked, wiping away the trance of thought he was in. “Huh? No, I’m fine. You can put on whatever.”

“Do you want to talk about yesterday?” 

“No, David. I said I'm fine.” He didn't mean to sound so irritated. 

David nodded, understanding, and turned on the T.V. on the other side of the room. He changed the channel to National Geographic (because, honestly, what else would this dweeb watch?). He resumed making breakfast. 

Max turned around, towards the T.V., but he doesn't watch it. Not only because he gave no shits about aardvarks, but because he knew he needed to come to his decision before David asked him. He wouldn't be put on the spot like that. The channel continues to play. 

“How many pancakes would you like, Max? You can always have more later.” 

Max turned his head to the side, rather than rotating his body around to face David. “Just two for now.” 

The optimistic man set two pancakes on a plate before setting it on the counter behind Max. He places the syrup and a cup of black coffee next to it as well. He then makes his own plate, dousing it in sweet syrup and a dollop of butter. Facing the T.V., he sat next to the boy. Max turned and twirled his fork in the pancake, before pouring his own syrup on.

They ate in silence. It's quite awkward on Max's end, but David pays no mind. He's avidly watching how a trapdoor spider uses its nest. They place their plates and put them in the dishwasher when they finish. Max goes and sits on the couch, unadmittedly, he is kind of curious about what's on. David finishes cleaning up.

The T.V. shuts off suddenly. Out of his peripheral vision, Max saw David turn it off with the remote. The man stood in front of him. His face is serious, but not angry. “I need to talk to you, so I need you to listen to me for just a few minutes, okay?” he spoke calmly. 

Max nodded, “Okay.” 

David squatted down to the boy's level, looking at him in the eyes,”So, last night, after you went to bed, I called Newspring Orphanage. I did it for two reasons: One, so that they know where you are, and, two, to ask for something to be done. But for that something to be done, I need your consent.” He pauses a moment, to gather his thoughts. “For the past few years, I've watched you grow at Camp Campbell, and in these years I've noticed how miserable you've been. I tried my best to make you happy, but, in reality, there wasn't much I could do, since your parents are not the best people in the world. You never deserved to be neglected. Now that they have left you, I can't stand the thought of someone else taking you in or risking the chance that you may be treated the same. Because, whether you believe or not, I care about you. And I love you. I know I'm probably too young to do this in some people's eyes, but I don't care. Look, Max, what I'm trying to say is…” he runs a nervous hand through his auburn locks,”I want to adopt you. Will you be my son?” 

Max didn't move his gaze, they sat in silence for only a moment, “Yes.” 

David's serious face melted away into relief, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by two tiny arms wrapping around his neck. 

“If I could have any parent in the universe, it better be the annoying camp man I used to despise,” Max mumbled into David's shoulder. It was the truth, the boy cared deeply for him. He would have never thought that he would admit that, but here he was. 

“Oh, Max….” David’s embrace was tight, and Max felt him shudder.

“Don't cry on me, asshole.” 

The man backed away, wiping his face with one hand, and holding Max's shoulder with the other. “Sorry! Sorry…. I'm just getting emotional.” 

“You're always emotional.”

David laughed. 

“Does this mean I still have to go to camp?” 

“I won't make you. But I'm sure you'd have a lot more fun! Since you won't go because I'm sending you away for the summer.” 

“Well, you'll have to sign those papers first.”

“Oh, right! I'll call up the orphanage!” David gave Max one more quick hug before whipping out his phone and scurrying off to his room. “Put on whatever you'd like!” He called.   
The Indian boy turned National Geographic back on, because bull sharks are pretty badass. He half-listens to David's high-pitched, happy speech as he asked the lady on the other end of the call when he came come in. Max smiles to himself,”Maybe this won't totally suck.” he frowns, suddenly, “Goddammit, David's peppy ways are already rubbing off on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, it’s not over yet! There’s still an epilogue ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> (Note: This exact same fic can be found on Wattpad under the same user. I own that account, too. If you have an issue with something concerning both accounts, you can contact me on Instagram, and I'll prove that they're both mine. <3)


End file.
